Cena sławy
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie fanfica pt. The Price of Fame, autorstwa Jimmy'ego Wolka, za zgodą autora. Po kilku latach ma wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyła tylko po to żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że kosztowało ją to wszystko, czego potrzebowała.


„**Cena sławy"**

„Nie... nie! Co? ... Znowu pytali? ... Ja... Słuchaj. Słuchaj! Już im mówiłam, że tego nie zrobię! ... Tak. Tak, wiem! ... Mam gdzieś, że to 'największy i najbardziej szanowany magazyn w swoim gatunku'! Ci zboczeńcy dostali już wystarczająco dużo w kalendarzu ze strojami kąpielowymi! ... Tak... tak, wiem, jutro o dziewiątej rano. Będę... co masz na myśli, mówiąc: 'bądź na czas'? Zawsze jestem... a, nieważne... tak, jestem trochę zmęczona... taa, do jutra... 'branoc..."

Burknęła i nacisnęła przycisk kończący rozmowę na swoim telefonie komórkowym. Nawet przy jej ostatnich krokach do domu prześladowali ją pracą. Działo się tak w takich momentach, kiedy z przyjemnością by wszystko rzuciła – jeśli wciąż potrafiła zebrać siły żeby to zrobić.

* * *

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nią z syknięciem, wyrwało jej się westchnienie wyczerpania, osunęła się na ziemię, plecami do ich metalowej ramy, jakby oznaczało to punkt, od którego znowu miała czas dla siebie. Dla siebie samej. 

Zatem, kiedy otworzyła oczy po kilku sekundach relaksu, wszystkim co ją przywitało, było ciemnie mieszkanie.

Pewnie że było to ładne, dosyć duże mieszkanie; pokoje były szerokie, a niektóre, jak kuchnia, były częściowo otwarte, tworząc złudzenie, że było ono jeszcze większe niż już na to wyglądało. Duże okna w zachodniej ścianie salonu ukazywały niesamowity widok na miasto. Pozostałe ściany zostały pomalowane na śnieżnobiało.

A mimo wszystko było ciemne.

Ciemne jak zawsze, kiedy wracała do domu po stresującym dniu pracy.

Nawet nie zaprzątała sobie głowy zapalaniem światła; księżyc i miasto rozświetlały pokoje na tyle jasno żeby przejść do kuchni bez wpadania na nic.

Głód określił jej pierwszy cel, mimo że już spodziewała się rozczarowania. Lodówka była kiepsko wypełniona; ledwo miała czas na pójście na zakupy i wciąż mogła sobie pozwolić tylko na pokojówkę, która pracowała dwa razy w tygodniu, ale nie na stałą gosposię. Nie to żeby miała ochotę na przygotowywanie wielkiego posiłku. Więc po raz kolejny na obiad będzie tylko jakieś danie błyskawiczne.

Zmęczony szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, kiedy włożyła je do mikrofalówki i ustawiła czas. Nie pamiętała nawet, jak często potępiała Misato za jej nawyki jedzeniowe, ale teraz wystarczyłoby jej jeszcze kilka piw w lodówce i we krwi, i byłaby zupełnie jak jej była opiekunka.

Westchnęła ze zmęczeniem, jakby na jej barki spadł nieznany ciężar. Ostatnie siedem lat nagle wydało się wiecznością.

Wiecznością od kiedy ich opuściła.

Kiedy NERV został oficjalnie rozwiązany po nieudanym ataku JSSDF na Kwaterę Główną i samobójstwie Komandora Ikariego, ludzie w końcu poznali prawdę o o EVA-ch i Aniołach, a także tożsamość Dzieci została publicznie ujawiona. Ale ponieważ Shinji nigdy nie chciał zbyt wielkiej uwagi, a Rei nigdy nie była zbyt rozmowna, dziennikarze i publika szybko skupiła uwagę na ostatniej z pilotów, która była więcej niż chętna odpowiadać na każde pytanie dotyczące jej wspaniałych walk; a szczególnie jej największego zwycięstwa nad Modelami Seryjnymi EVA z SEELE.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, zanim media wyniosły ją do statusu sławnej osobistości. Od tamtej pory była zapraszana do kilku talk-showów i teleturniejów, udzielała bądź przeprowadzała wywiady czy inne testy, czy „reportaże" dla drukowanych bądź wyświetlanych w telewizji bulwarówek, które chciały firmować się znaną twarzą. Wystąpiła w paru reklamach, jak również jako gość w różnych komediach klasy B i telenowelach klasy C. Dostała nawet pomniejsze rólki w paru filmach i próbowała swych sił jako piosenkarka, i choć żadne z nich nie było strzałem w dziesiątkę, zdecydowanie pomogło zwiększyć jej popularność. I oczywiście były sporadyczne sesje zdjęciowe, gale premierowe i inne uroczystości, w których musiała brać udział.

Ale nie minęło też zbyt wiele czasu, nim musiała opuścić Tokio-3 aby podążyć za wezwaniem sławy...

Głośny sygnał z mikrofalówki przywrócił jej myśli do teraźniejszości.

Cicho przeklęła ciepło z urządzenia, kiedy szybko zaciągnęła plastikową tacę na stół. Wyjąwszy widelec i nóż z szuflady, i napój z lodówki, usiadła żeby 'cieszyć się' swoim 'wyśmienitym' posiłkiem. I co to był za wyśmienity posiłek: plama suchych ugniecionych na miazgę ziemniaków, malutki plasterek mięsa, który mógł być wieprzowiną bądź wołowiną zanurzoną w ciemnym sosie i trochę nieokreślonych warzyw. Może to i dobrze że ledwo widziała, co tam właściwie jadła.

Ale dziobała swoje jedzenie ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Ależ ona nienawidziła tego menu z mikrofalówki. Oddałaby wszystko za dokładnie tę samą kuchnię, za którą wtedy zawsze przeklinała Shinjiego. Nie udało jej się stłumić uśmiechu na myśl o swoim wrzeszczeniu na niego, żeby zrobił coś lepszego.

Po zaledwie kilku kęsach, stwierdziła, że jednak nie była tego dnia taka głodna. Może lepiej po prostu pójdzie spać. Zatem nie zawracając sobie głowy wyrzucaniem resztek, wstała od stołu i poszła do sypialni, powłócząc nogami.

* * *

Ale ostatnio sen rzadko przychodził łatwo, a ta noc nie była wyjątkiem. Po przebraniu się w koszulę nocną poszła prosto do łóżka, nie troszcząc się o cowieczorną procedurę dbania o urodę. 

Drżała lekko pod cienką kołdrą. Nie to żeby temperatura była taka niska, ale łóżko zawsze wydawało się jakieś zimne.

Okrywając się szczelniej kołdrą, przewróciła się na drugi bok. Ale nawet mimo tego nie mogła otrząsnąć się z tego uczucia. Czemu nie mogło po prostu zniknąć?

Żyła sama dla siebie. Wszyscy ją znali i miłowali. Miała wszystko, czego zawsze chciała.

No to czemu czuła, jakby czegoś brakowało? Czemu czuła się taka... pusta? Pusta jak jej mieszkanie kiedy wracała do domu nocą; pusta jak jej notes z numerami telefonów przyjaciół; pusta jak powierzchowna pochwała, którą dostawała w pracy. Zamieniłaby pięćdziesiąt matowych „dobra robota" na jedne z entuzjastycznych „Wspaniale, Asuka!" Shinjiego.

Znów przyłapała się na bezbarwnym uśmiechaniu się do wspomnienia odbijającego się w jej umyśle. Wciąż widziała jego twarz uśmiechającą się do niej szeroko, kiedy powiedziała mu, że agencja chce ją promować, tak jakby to on dostał szansę na stanie się jedną z nasławniejszych ludzi na Ziemi.

Ale zawsze taki był, zawsze wspierał innych, a także ją. Jeszcze bardziej kiedy nie było już NERV-u i EVA. Wyglądało niemal na to, że mu ulżyło, po tym jak powiedziano mu, że nigdy już nie będzie pilotował. Z drugiej strony, i tak nigdy tego nie lubił. Zawsze wolał swoje nudne „normalne" życie. Ale musiała przyznać, że stał się niemal... wspaniałym towarzyszem.

Nie, to nie do końca tak. Kiedy nie było już między nimi EVA, stali się sobie właściwie dużo... bliżsi niż przedtem. Chociaż nigdy nie _aż_ _tak_ bliscy.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę ze świeżej wilgoci na policzkach. Czyżby znowu płakała? Kolejna rzecz, która ostatnio zdarzała się o wiele za często, a ona nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego...

Kogo ona próbowała oszukać? Dobrze wiedziała dlaczego.

Tęskniła za tymi czasami. Tęskniła za kimś w pobliżu. Pewnie że zawsze mówiła, że chce żyć sama, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, że to będzie takie ciężkie, takie... bolesne na swój sposób.

Nie to żeby mogła jeszcze coś z tym zrobić. Nie mogła po prostu pójść do baru czy gdzieś i poszukać 'prawdziwych' przyjaciół. Każdy chciałby tylko pławić się w jej sławie czy nawet 'zaliczyć sławną osobistość'.

Pewnie że miała kilka związków, zazwyczaj z innymi ludźmi sławnymi w ostatnich latach, ale one zostały w większości wymyślone przez jej specjalistów od Public Relations, ku jej złości. To chore, zawsze zachowywać się jak szczęśliwa para dla prasy i paparazzich z kimś, kogo ledwie lubisz, jeśli w ogóle. Musiała nieprzytomnie bić jednego z tych jednosezonowych gwiazdorów, kiedy próbował 'zaakcentować ich rolę', póki jej kierownictwo w końcu nie skończyło z tymi niepokojącymi próbami doczepienia się.

Nie, naprawdę nie potrzebowała żadnego z tych facetów. Potrzebowała raczej kogoś, kto się rzeczywiście o nią troszczył. Kogoś kto by na nią czekał, kiedy wracała do domu. Kogoś kto próbowałby podnieść ją na duchu po złym dniu i cieszyłby się razem z nią po dobrym. Kogoś kto by... po prostu dla niej był. Kogoś takiego jak...

Cicho potrząsnęła głową, kiedy usiadła na łóżku. Ktoś z tak samolubnymi pragnieniami nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego jak on.

Jednakże kiedy objęła nogi ramionami i oparła głowę na kolanach, jej wzrok padł na telefon na szafce nocnej. I zanim w ogóle zdała sobie sprawę dlaczego, wzięła go i próbowała przywołać z pamięci stary numer.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się z roztargnieniem w telefon w swojej ręce przed wpisaniem ostatniej cyfry. Czemu to robiła? Była aż tak zdesperowana żeby zrobić coś tak impulsywnie? Czy może rzeczywiście zrozumienie zajęło jej tak długo...?

Jej kciuk w końcu potarł ostatni przycisk.

Nawet nie zauważyła, jak bardzo drżała jej ręka, póki nie uniosła przenośnego mikrotelefonu do ucha. Miała skurcz żołądka; bicie jej serca było w jej uszach głośniejsze niż wydający się trwać bez końca sygnał telefonu.

Co ona sobie myślała? Szansa na to, że wyprowadził się dawno temu, była więcej niż spora. Albo przynajmniej zmienił numer. Albo pomyliła numer. Albo...

„_Halo?_"

Prawie upuściła telefon, kiedy jej ścieżka wątpliwości została nagle przerwana przez głos po drugiej stronie. Tysiące myśli naraz zalały jej umysł. Ale jakoś nie potrafiła ułożyć jednej z nich w zdania.

„_Halo? Jest tam kto?_" zapytał głos.

Po prostu powiedz coś; cokolwiek!

„... Shi... Shinji...?" udało jej się tylko zapytać ochryple.

„_Uch... tak, mówi Shinji Ikari. Kto... Och, przepraszam, proszę chwilkę poczekać._"

Wstrzymała oddech na chwilę. To on. To naprawdę on. Ale co powinna mu teraz powiedzieć?

'Czołem! Pamiętasz mnie? Tę dziwkę, która zawsze tobą pomiatała i nieustannie się nad tobą znęcała? Masz coś przeciwko zostaniu moim opiekuńczym chł... przyjacielem?'

Zapewne nie.

Co mu tak długo zajmowało? Wyglądało na to... Rozmawiał z kimś? Zaciekawiona, próbowała zrozumieć ciche głosy.

„_... to o co chodzi, Takuro?_"

„_Kiedy wraca mama?_"

„_Za niedługo. Proszę cię, widzisz, że rozmawiam z kimś przez telefon. Czemu nie pójdziesz się pobawić swoim nowym samochodzikiem, który dała ci ciocia Misato?_"

Potem następowało jakieś mamrotanie a następnie pędzące kroki.

„_Ach, dzieci..._" słyszała, jak wzdycha żartobliwie. „_A teraz, w czym mogę pomóc?_"

Zaskoczona kiedy nagle znów się do niej zwrócił, odkryła, że gula w jej gardle jest jeszcze gęstsza niż przedtem.

„Ja... Ja... P-Przepraszam, pomyłka!" wyjąkała i trzasnęła mikrotelefonem o widełki.

Dzieci...

Powinna była wiedzieć...

Czemu miałby na nią czekać przez te wszystkie lata? Czemu w ogóle miałby na nią czekać? Nie to żeby w ogóle było coś, co dałoby mu powód do czekania.

Łkanie zakołysało jej ciałem.

Tak właściwie, to co ona chciała uzyskać tym telefonem? Na pewno nie chciała przyznać się do błędu i prosić go o wybaczenie albo powiedzieć coś o tym że go kocha czy nawet że chciała mieć rodzinę czy coś. Po prostu...

Potrząsnęła głową i dawała z siebie wszystko żeby zignorować łzy, które spływały jej po policzkach.

Najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu o wszystkim zapomni. Po prostu skoncentruje się na pracy, tak jak przedtem.

Tak, lepiej pójdzie już spać. Musi wcześnie wstać następnego ranka.

Ale sen nie pomógł zbytnio wypełnić pustki w jej sercu...

* * *

„Kto to był, 'ujaszku Shinni?" 

„Nie... wiem..." Shinji wciąż patrzył zdezorientowany na telefon w jego ręce, po tym jak rozmówca po prostu się rozłączył.

Gdy tylko odłożył słuchawkę, jego uwagę przyciągnął dzwonek do drzwi, a jeszcze bardziej tym faktem był zainteresowany 3-letni chłopiec.

„Mama!" zawołało radośnie dziecko i popędziło do drzwi.

Shinji uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową, kiedy za nim powoli podążył. W tej chwili Takuro jakoś udało się dosięgnąć gałki i natychmiast skoczył matce w ramiona.

„Uua, co za burzliwe powitanie," skomentowała młoda kobieta, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. „Witaj, kochanie. Dobrze się bawiłeś z wujkiem Shinjim?"

„No, wyglądał, jakby aż się palił do pójścia sobie ode mnie," Shinji w żartach zrobił kwaśną minę, jakby w kontraście do skinienia głową chłopca. „Pytał o ciebie co najmniej dziesięć razy w tylko w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, nie licząc nawet ostatniego pół godziny. Możnaby pomyśleć, że była przewodnicząca klasy jest bardziej punktualna..."

„Wybacz, Shinji," przeprosiła długowłosa brunetka i przesunęła trochę syna w ramionach, żeby trzymał się czegoś więcej niż tylko jej zielonej wieczorowej sukni. „Bylibyśmy wcześniej, ale Touji chciał uczcić naszą rocznicę także na... ee... specjalny sposób..." Zarumieniła się lekko, wpatrując się w Takuro, który najwyraźniej zapadł już w sen na jej ramieniu. „Ale wiesz, że naprawdę cię lubi."

„Oczywiście że wiem. A ty wiesz, że zawsze chętnie będę pilnować tego rozrabiakę, kiedy tylko będę mógł."

„Tak, jesteśmy ci za to bardzo wdzięczni. I zawsze się nim dobrze opiekujesz. Wiesz... Jestem pewna, że kiedyś będziesz dobrym ojcem..."

„Hikari," jęknął, przewracając nieco oczami. „Już dość o tym rozmawialiśmy..."

„No, jest taka dziewczyna, która pracuje z Toujim i sądzimy, że wy dwoje bylibyście..."

„Hikari..." przerwał jej jeszcze raz, tym razem smutniej. „Wiesz, że jestem zainteresowany tylko jedną..."

Hikari westchnęła. „Wiem... Ale to tak jakbyś poszukiwał ducha. To po prostu niezdrowe przez tak długi czas."

Shinji nic nie odpowiedział, a jedynie wpatrzył się w podłogę. Znowu westchnęła. Wiedziała, że będzie na nią czekał, nawet jeśli miałoby go to zabić.

„Próbowałeś przynajmniej skontaktować się z nią ponownie? To znaczy..."

„Oczywiście że tak!" warknął głośniej niż zamierzał, prawie budząc Takuro z drzemki. „T... To znaczy... po prostu... poważnie wątpię, żeby jakaś wiadomość mogła do niej dotrzeć. Jej agencja blokuje wszelkie listy, ignorując je jako listy od fanów, na przejrzenie których ona najprawdopodobniej nie ma nawet czasu. Tak samo jest z telefonami czy e-mailami. A jej prawdziwy adres i numer są trzymane w tajemnicy.

„Ale czy nic nie pomoże, jeśli po prostu powiesz, kim jesteś?"

Shinji zdusił w sobie śmiech, kiedy potrząsnął głową. „Masz pojęcie, jak wielu ludzi utrzymuje, że są jednymi z jej 'starych dobrych przyjaciół' tylko po to żeby się do niej dostać? Na samym forum na stronie jej fanclubu jest co najmniej dwudziestu 'Shinjich Ikarich'..."

„Och, Shinji, tak mi..." zaczęła Hikari, ale znów jej przerwał potrząsając głową.

„Przestań. To była cena, którą chciałem zapłacić za jej szczęście..."

* * *

**

* * *

Słowa od Jimmy'ego Wolka: Tak, tak, wiem. Mimo że nie pamiętam, żebym widział coś dokładnie takiego samego, to chyba każdy z was widział coś podobnego przynajmniej raz czy dwa. No ale nigdy nie byłem znany z orginalności. **

To był właściwie jeden z tych pomysłów, których nigdy naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru przelać na papier, jako że nie za dużo w tym opowiadania. Ale kiedy zauważyłem, że zbliża się ten dzień, myślałem nad czymś, co mógłbym zrobić żeby uczcić te wydarzenie, a to było jedyne z czym mogłem wyrobić się na czas. Więc nie marudźcie na brakujące/za małe tło historii, niewyjaśnione OOC, dziury w fabule, jego długość, czy cokolwiek (no, oczywiście _możecie_ na to marudzić, ale nie przejmę się tym zbytnio :P ), jako że jest to tylko mały bonus dla moich czytelników i nie powinien być uważany za nic więcej. (**Od tłumacza:** 'Ten dzień' zapewne oznacza urodziny autora )

PS: Zanim ktoś zapyta: Nie, nie mam zamiaru tego kontynuować. Co najwyżej rozszerzę/poprawię to nieco (przynajmniej po korekcie). Ale i tak mam wystarczająco dużo roboty z „Drugą próbą" (polska wersja NA PEWNO się pojawi, jako że to arcydzieło – przyp. tłumacz) i „Państwem Ikari" (polska wersja być może się pojawi – przyp. tłumacz). No i tego, szczęśliwe zakończenia nie mogą występować we wszystkich moich ficach, prawda?

E... Oczywiście, to nie tak że w moich pozostałych ficach będzie szczęśliwe zakończenie... ;) (TO zabrzmiało groźnie... – przyp. tłumacz)

PPS: Proszę, żadnych śmiertelnych gróźb pod adresem Takuro za zrujnowanie ich szans. To tylko biedny mały chłopiec, którego bezduszny autor użył do sponuracenia fabuły... :P

Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk

Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija

Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved


End file.
